combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
3/25/09 Content Update
The 3-25-09 Patch was a patch added near end of March 2009. A lot of Supply Cases were added, both for NX and GP. Around eight new weapons were added into the game, all which could only be found in the cases but only one is actually obtainable by GP cases. The Nut Shot was added as a temporaryApril Fools joke which allowed youo to kill a male player with one shot to the groin. However, there was talk that Nexon might choose to keep the Nut Shot afer a poll on the official website was taken resulted in 71% of voters who wanted it to stay, whereas only 17% want it to go. Due to this poll, the Nut Shot is officially declared a permanent part of Combat Arms. The Nut Shot was (and is) disliked by many players due to the fact that it was almost pure luck that enemies end up shooting a Nut Shot and gave a major advantage to female characters. However months later the nut shot was changed so that it wouldn't be a one shot kill but rather would only register as a finishing kill New NX Items * Supply Crate MYST1-N - A large crate full of even more possible mystery items, including the L96A1 Super-Magnum and M590 CQB Mariners * Supply Case G36-N - Supply Cases with all variants of G36s, including the new G36C * Supply Case SCAR-N - Supply Cases with all variants of SCARs, including the new SCAR-H * Supply Case MP5-N - Supply Cases with all variants of MP5s, including the new MP5 RAS CenturionMP5 RAS Centurion! * M69HE Frag-NL * MP5 SD (Now renamed MP5 MOD) * Custom Reticle * Clan Emblems now have more flag symbols of almost all nations in the world. New GP Items All the unique Cases are now removed; they are now all replaced by type-specific Cases. * Supply Case SG-III (Rank Requirement: Sergeant ) * Supply Case AR-IV (Rank Requirement: Staff Sergeant/I ) * Supply Case SR-IV (Rank Requirement: Staff Sergeant I) * Supply Case P-V (Rank Requirement: Staff Sergeant/II) * Supply Case AR-VII (Rank Requirement: Sergeant First Class/I ) - Includes the new G36KE! Other Game Changes & Updates *New accounts and characters will start with a base of 2,000 GP *Map glitches addressed (for all maps except for Gray Hammer) *Shotguns are now reclassified as Primary Weapons. (Please note that if you have previously bought a shotgun, these will remain as Secondary Weapons, and you will be able to continue using them as Secondaries until they expire. However, all new shotgun purchases will be as Primary Weapons.) *Search & Destroy mode game changes: **Practice Round time has been reduced from 30 to 10 seconds **Time required for bomb planting and defusing has been reduced *Spy Hunt mode game rebalance: **5 Intel Cases necessary to collect (upped from 3) **Super Spy is more resistant to melee attacks **The Super Spy's minigun damage has been slightly reduced *Weapon & Gear rebalances: **Sickle has received a slight damage reduction **M24 Woodland has increased portability **SCAR-L Black has increased portability **Double Barrel (and Punisher version) total ammo increased from 12 to 20 **Rank requirement added to the Advanced Backpack *Limits for chat have been placed to reduce chat spam in lobby *Game Modes removed from certain maps: **Brushwood: CTF, OMA **Junk Flea: CTF Trivia *There had been a lot of complaints from fans about the removal of Junk Flea CTF, which was a popular mode in Combat Arms. However CTF was reinstated for Junk Flea weeks later. Category:Patches Category:2009